


La Notte

by flamingosarepink



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: Early evening descends into night and things happen as always have and always seem to, ever since Gigi’s return. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, the resumption of patterns from days gone by. Things could have gone on just as they had been prior to his return from Paris, what with the way things have changed. What happened between them easily could have stayed where it was firmly rooted in the past.
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Paulo Dybala
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	La Notte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/gifts), [babypapaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/gifts), [untouchableocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/gifts), [redpaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaint/gifts), [legolasass (scuderiafiatpanda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuderiafiatpanda/gifts), [ibarbourou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibarbourou/gifts).



> To Celeste, Jack, Leo, Jen, Nat and Sammy. Point blank, this would not have happened without you. Title is taken from a work by Antonio Vivaldi.

Early evening descends into night and things happen as always have and always seem to, ever since Gigi’s return. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, the resumption of patterns from days gone by. Things could have gone on just as they had been prior to his return from Paris, what with the way things have changed. What happened between them easily could have stayed where it was firmly rooted in the past.

But it didn’t. 

Paulo doesn’t ponder on it much. 

He doesn’t ponder on it much as Gigi walks through his front door as if he had never left in the first place. Outside, the world goes on unknowing even as it sleeps. The rain of Spring outside falls unrelentingly onto the cobblestone streets and thunder rumbles off in the distance.

He doesn’t ponder on it much as the two of them find their way into his bed, clothes cast away and deemed unnecessary as Gigi pulls Paulo into his lap with a practiced ease. Something about the fervent kissing feels like a wordless confession, one that they would never dare to voice out loud as actions dare to speak louder than words. It’s something he loses himself in, the feeling of knowing through a simple touch. 

Paulo surrenders himself to it.

He surrenders himself to it as he pushes Gigi onto the pillows, straddling him as strong hands hold him in place.

He surrenders himself to it as it all unravels. Head tipped back only just, eyes half lidded and lips parting just so into an ecstasy ridden smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the first movement of Vivaldi’s _La Notte_ which is highly suggested. As well, because my fics are always inspired by art in some way, Eternal Springtime by Auguste Rodin was also a source of some thought towards this fic.


End file.
